Christmas Eve Last Year
by morethan1dimension
Summary: Mark and Roger over the holidays..and yes it is an m/r of course. please try and review too, i beg of you since this is my first RENT fic im actually posting i would like to hear what you think.both good and bad. thank you!
1. Christmas Eve

1.1.1 A/N: I am having much fun writing this story. This is my first RENT fic that I think I am actually going to finish. I have two more chapters written so far, just no time to type them. I may move slowly but reviews will keep me motivated hint hint oh and if I write it, chances are its m/r so don't say you weren't warned. They're Jonathan Larsons characters. God bless him.  
  
  
  
"How the hell did we get here?"  
  
Mark asks his roommate who is across the room perched on a folding chair strumming his guitar.  
  
"What d'ya mean?" Roger asks without looking up.  
  
"Look at our lives. I mean, can two peoples' lives seriously be more fucked up? In the past three years I've been in and out of that Maureen phase, we've met Angel and lost her, same with April and Mimi."  
  
The mentioning of those names forces Roger's eyes to droop. Mark keeps going with his speech while making his way over to Roger.  
  
"But you know what? When you think of it, it's not so bad. Just think, Mimi and Angel are probably together again and who knows, maybe they even met April."  
  
Mark's words caught Roger's attention and he is looking into Mark's eyes, listening in more ways than one.  
  
"And I have found you."  
  
Smiling, Mark says this while snaking his arms around his lover's waist.  
  
"No, actually," Roger begins sarcastically, "I've always been here. It just took you this long to figure out how much you love me."  
  
He grins angelically. Mark puts one finger underneath Roger's chin and kisses him sweetly.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Roger pulls Mark onto his lap kissing him deep with Mark smiling between each kiss, everytime. After about a minute they break apart. Mark still on Roger's lap with his hands tightly holding onto his neck.  
  
"So what do you wanna do tonight to celebrate Christmas Eve?" Mark asks seriously but notices Roger's sullen and confused look.  
  
"Umm, Mark? First of all we have never made a big deal of the holiday and second of all, did you forget you're Jewish?" Roger looks up at Mark's face while chuckling.  
  
"Yes, I know I'm Jewish!" Mark hits Roger's arm playfully and laughs with him. "Doesn't mean I can't celebrate Christmas if I want to. Plus, we haven't really done anything special, just you and me. Please?"  
  
He looks at his musician with the most adorable look that he could give.  
  
"Fine," Roger replies "I'll call the strippers."  
  
Mark glares at Roger with a look of ten thousand deaths. He gets up from Roger.  
  
"You are such an asshole." He says this but can't keep a straight face and smiles.  
  
Roger gets up and puts his hands on Mark's shoulders having to bend his knees to be at Mark's eye level.  
  
"I'm just kidding. If you want a special night you're going to get one." Mark smiles but that quickly vanishes.  
  
"Roge, you sure?" Mark asks. "It's not really…uh, you, ya know?  
  
Roger's eyes soften as he lifts Mark's face to meet his own and kisses him, making his answer obvious.  
  
"I'm positive," and the smile reappeared on Mark's face.  
  
After moments in silence Roger speaks. "Now you go film or do whatever the hell you do for hours when you're gone and I need to get ready."  
  
Mark appears perplexed though intensely curious. "Get ready?"  
  
Roger nods his head. "Yes, no more questions, now go!" He gives Mark his camera, turns him in the direction of the door and hits his ass, shooing him out of the loft. Mark obeys and leaves while shaking his head, his face asking enough questions to explain his confusion. Roger is left in the loft alone with a smug grin on his face.  
  
Mark walks through crowds with his camera, like always. He can't stop thinking about what his mischievous boyfriend might possibly be up to. When it came to Roger nobody ever knew.  
  
Roger was back at the loft getting things ready. He was frantically searching, scampering, and cleaning until everything looked decent, for what Roger considered clean anyway.  
  
Mark sat on a park bench. Even for Christmas Eve the streets are packed. He can't help but analyze every soul that walks by; he's a documentarian, that was his job. He saw people walking dogs enjoying the holiday, others in a hurry to get somewhere forgetting that it was even Christmas Eve. His favorite things to watch were the couples cuddling in each other's arms and sneaking kisses. Normally seeing people so happy would either depress him or sicken him, but since he fell in love with Roger that had changed. Sure they wouldn't get married and have kids, or even be fully accepted in society but it did not matter. They were clearly in love; those other things meant nothing when they were in each other's arms.  
  
1.1.2 Roger is still thinking of special ways to please Mark. He was always so bad at this mushy, sentimental stuff. However, with Mark it was much different. He didn't have to hide his sensitive side with him. Mark was always an emotional basket case himself, if anything, Mark made Roger feel good about that side of him. So why is he having such a hard time thinking of what to do for his boyfriend? Nothing would ever be good enough for his Mark. He had done so much for Roger. 'How can I possibly repay him?' He picks up the phone and dials. 


	2. December 24th 2 pm EST

1.1.1 A/N: I'm just gonna keep posting chapters even though I have only gotten 2 reviews( hehe, that's ok but even though I know its not a good story please review so it CAN be better next time around. Thank you! And they still are not mine, I wouldn't trust myself with them!  
  
"Hey, Collins, what's goin on?" There is a slight pause.  
  
"Great, I actually need your help. You know those Christmas lights Angel used to use on her so-called tree. You think I can borrow them?"  
  
You can tell that Collins said something sarcastic at this request by the look on Roger's face and the rolling of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks I'll be there, bye."  
  
He hangs up the phone and flings on his leather jacket as he walks out the door.  
  
It was getting cold and Mark couldn't even go back to his own home. He got up and started down the street again attempting to find a warm place to stay until allowed to go back home. He figured he would give Roger about another hour. Deciding to go to the Life, he could scrounge up just enough for a tea, he saw Roger briskly walking in the same direction. Roger approached Mark with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Hey there cutie." He said with a kiss while putting his hands on Mark's hips.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Mark replied with a wondering tone. Roger is and never has been a public-display-of-affection kind of person unless he was drunk or with Mimi. She was so pushy with that subject he had no other choice. Mark on the other hand didn't really mind. He was understanding when it came to those things that Roger preferred not to do.  
  
"Well I'm off," Roger said kissing Mark on the forehead.  
  
"Wait! When can I come back?" he asked while Roger was already down the sidewalk ahead of him.  
  
"You're going to the Life right?" Mark nodded. "I'll be there in about an hour baby." He shot Mark a smile, turned, and jogged at a quick pace already out of sight. Mark just sighed and continued on.  
  
Compared to the New York city streets the Life Café was dead. Mark was there with two other people, a guy and a girl dispersed throughout the café. It's ironic, on Christmas Eve you would expect people to be conversing rather than refusing to speak to each other on opposite sides of the restaurant. It has been about two hours since he met up with Roger and he is still there by himself. Curiosity had taken over him by this point. He tried thinking of topic after topic to keep him occupied. 'What could be taking him so long and what the hell is he up to?' Only Roger knew that one. Mark had already drunk two cups of tea and up to five waters. The second hand on the clock seemed to be moving slower by the minute. 'This had better be worth it.'  
  
The waiter came over with the check. While he was probing through his pocket for a measly three dollars and twenty-five cents, he heard that deep voice behind him.  
  
"I've got it."  
  
Mark turns to see Roger with a smile on his face. Mark, in return, could not help but smile although his heart was in his throat. His anxiety had taken him over from curiosity and shock since those were the first words he had heard spoken in over two hours.  
  
"Hey babe" Roger said and kissed Mark, short but sweet. The man reading the newspaper had looked up and the woman working on her laptop was looking also. For the first time, the stares did not phase Roger in the least. Mark backhanded Roger in the stomach playfully.  
  
"Well it's about damn time! I can only drink so much water you know." Mark stood and put on his ragged coat. Roger grabbed his hand and the smaller man felt a rush of happiness shoot through him. He knew Roger was this sweet when they were alone but NEVER in public. However, he was not complaining.  
  
Roger led them back to the loft. On their way, they talked about previous Christmas celebrations and events. One year they met April and lost her before they knew it. Maureen and Mark got together that Christmas too. He thought that he loved her though now he realized it was just an infatuation. He has actually never been in love before, until now anyway. The next Christmas Eve Roger fell in love again after letting go of April finally. It was Mimi, a vivacious, beautiful girl. It was surely love at first sight by the way that they looked at each other even though Roger still will not admit it. They were inseparable for a while but they just could not get along toward the end. Roger was too jealous of Benny, and with her job at the club, he could not trust her with other guys. They were friends with special privileges after they broke up so to speak. It made it easier for Roger when she died that Easter but still it was hard for everyone. She became part of the family quickly and they lost her just as quick. Roger, especially, was with her until her last breath.  
  
Now it is about eight months later and Roger and Mark are now inseparable. Who ever thought that Roger would be attracted to men? Mark constantly was pegged for the stereotypical gay male so it was not as unexpected. He will admit it too. He has never been one to completely throw away the idea of loving another man; he just never has before. He remembers that night when Roger first kissed him. It was unbelievable and amazing. It wasn't just another dream. Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and his new boyfriend had been over the loft. They were all just sitting around talking, laughing, remembering, and having a good time. For once, all of them were happy. They were talking about life and love in general. Maureen randomly came out and said "It surprises me that Mark and Roger have never kissed." Both men turned seven different shades of red. Mark laughed it off. Roger on the other hand got up and retreated to his room with guitar in hand. After Mark had starred at the door for a few minutes the other caught the hint and said that it was getting late and they better be going. They all gave their good-byes and then left. When they did Mark cleaned up a few left over pieces of garbage lying around and then stepped toward Roger's door. He knocked but did not bother to wait the response. Instead he silently turned the knob and creaked the door open. Roger was sitting on his bed with his back toward the door. His guitar was placed to his right and on his left was a warn out photo. Mark, without saying a word, went and pulled up a stool across from his best friend. He could always tell when there was something on his mind. Roger picked up the picture and handed it to Mark. Its edges were torn and the picture was folded in numerous places and warped. On it was the two of them with their arm around each other. It was a forced photograph from high school by Roger's mother.  
  
"Man, I was such a dork." Mark chuckled.  
  
"Not much has changed buddy." Roger replied raising his eyebrows. Mark shot him a glare while laughing.  
  
Mark started reminiscing back to the days of high school in his mind.  
  
"That place was hell. I still remember all the times I was harassed because of my camera and you…" Roger cut him off.  
  
"Why haven't we ever kissed?" He looked up to see a very startled and confused Mark. He was also at a loss for words.  
  
"Roge, you know I'm cool with that but I didn't think you--"  
  
Again, Roger interrupted Mark. Except this time not with words. He put his hand behind Mark's neck and pulled their faces together until their lips touched. It was the most intense and longed for kiss, and it was perfect. Mark did not hesitate to deepen the kiss and Roger allowed it. When they broke apart, they took a moment to breathe again and organize their thoughts.  
  
"I don't give a shit about my image anymore or who people thought I was. I know nobody would expect Roger Davis to be…"  
  
"Gay?" Mark finished his thought.  
  
"No, I wasn't going to say that actually."  
  
Mark began to look frustrated. He got up from the stool and walked toward the door.  
  
"You know Roger, if you just kissed me and now you're going to freak out on me and tell me it meant nothing then I really don't want to hear it. If you're not gay then why the hell would you get so pissed about what Maureen said and then fucking kiss me?" Mark continued while Roger tried to shout his name above his voice to get him to calm down. He finally got up and put his hands on Mark's shoulders. He calmed down and shut up. Looking in each other's eyes Roger spoke.  
  
"I was actually going to say that nobody would expect Roger Davis to be in love with Mark Cohen." 


End file.
